Someone Has To
by manufactured chaos
Summary: NarutoThe Antigone crossyoverthingy. Naruto characters, The Antigone plot. So there. Review? I know it's bad, but why don't you tell me that?


This is a sort of… Naruto/Antigone cross-over, I guess. Basically, I took Sophocles' story, stuck Kishimoto's characters in it, and changed the dialogue. Because I don't really want to have to adapt the whole damn play, this is just a scene (lines 242-367 in _The Antigone_)

If you'd be so kind as to review, I'd really appreciate it.

Oh, and… I don't own _Naruto_. Or _The Antigone_, for that matter, and I honestly don't want to.

"Well, we have to tell him _eventually_…" Sakura said.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to be the one to tell him!" Ino shot back, forgetting that they were supposed to be quiet.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Sakura shushed him frantically. "Look, would you rather have him find out on his own and _blame_ you or just tell him and get it over with?"

"Have him find out! He's gonna stab the messenger, you know."

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that!"

Ino sweat-dropped. "Sakura-chan, he killed his brother. His own fucking brother! What makes you think he wouldn't kill you?"

"Well, for one thing, he's going to marry me! He's going to fall in love with me and marry me!"

Ino sweat-dropped again. "Sakura-chan… You should get over him. "

Sakura just glared and raised her arm to knock.

"Sakura! You can't do that! If you knock, he's going to _know_ we're _here_!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Inner Sakura was raging inside her, _Just knock of the damn door! Sasuke-kun won't hate you! He'll be glad you were honest with him!_ She flinched, then brought her knuckles down on the door and rapped softly.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke swung the door open almost immediately. "What do you want?"

"Well, see, we have something to tell you—" Sakura began, but Naruto interrupted.\

"—about me. Me and Shikamaru have finally gotten together."

"Oh, shut up, Ino. See, Sasuke, what I was trying to say is that someone bur…ied…" Sakura's voice died halfway through her sentence.

"Oh, spit it out already!" Sasuke shouted. No one could say that patience was one of his virtues.

"SomeoneburiedItachi'sbodyitwasn'tusandwehavenocluewhodiditpleasepleasedon'tkillmeplease!" Ino said all in one breath.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, taken aback.

"…What did you say?"

Ino took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "I said, someone buried Itachi."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that. But… What did you really mean? I know that can't be the truth. So what's the truth of it all?"

"Someone buried Itachi, Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Okay, um, I guess that's some sort of code-word? What the hell are you talking about? Who would defy me and bury my brother? I swore that if anyone buried my brother, I'd kill them!" Sasuke wasn't taking this well; that was obvious. "No one would do that! Okay, fine, whatever. Who did it? Who do I have to kill?"

"We told you! We don't know! Tsunade-hime sent us to tell you, that's all!"

"Okay, um, get out of my house," Sasuke said stiffly. "Get out of my house before I kill you. I have to kill someone, you know… And if you don't catch whoever it was who did this, I'll kill you! Both of you! I bet you were in on it, if not the culprits…"

"Sasuke-kun, you know that neither of us, not me or Sakura or both of us would bury Itachi! He was a…a cruel bastard! He killed your entire clan! We would never…"

"I don't know that! Don't tell me that! Just get out of my house!" Sasuke was yelling now, trying to shove the blond-haired girl and her companion out of his house. They both bit their bottom lips and got out in a hurry.

(haha, scene break)-

Once again outside Sasuke's house, Sakura was almost in tears.

"Ino," she murmured, "I… Do you still like Sasuke?"

Ino shook her head mutely.

"You haven't liked him for a long time, have you?" Sakura said, closing her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from escaping.

Ino shook her head again. "No, I haven't… Did you think I made up that thing about me and Shikamaru?"

Sakura's shoulders shook, and Ino's face softened visibly. She stepped forward and put her arms around the smaller girl, her best friend.

"Ino, I… I… Ino, I don't think I want to come back here ever again. Not for a long time at least." Sakura leaned into her friend's embrace and whispered a thank-you before completely breaking down.

"It's okay, Sakura," Ino whispered, stroking Sakura's pink hair gently. "It's okay. I don't think I want to come back here either. Don't let it hurt so much, okay? Don't let him hurt you… He's just a boy… There are lots of them in Konoha…you'll find someone new."

"I don't know if it works like that, Ino!" Sakura sobbed. "It's not that simple… You're pretty; you wouldn't understand…"

"Oh, Sakura." Ino sighed.

A/N  Okay, so, that was lame. It's not entirely my fault, though. I had to incorporate the messenger's vow never to return to Creon (Sasuke) ever again, or else I would've fucked with the plot lots.

Argh, a measly 736 words… Of course, it wasn't in poem-form, and I'm not Sophocles, so it's not my fault.

Once again, please review? Even just to tell me it was horrible and I should never, ever, ever write fanfiction because I suck at it. Flames are fucking welcome, man. Yeah, I'm that desperate.


End file.
